A conventional field-mounted analyzer has a housing enclosing an analytical assembly for measuring one or more process variables. Some of these analyzers have a display mounted to the housing, wherein the display has a single fixed window for displaying a limited amount of information. Other analyzers have a display device that is separate from the housing and includes a keyboard or key pad that permits an operator to navigate through a plurality of different windows.